


Let Go

by Belle_Gold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Gold/pseuds/Belle_Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French has been the assistant of Nick Gold for over a year. While he is madly in love with her, he doesn't believe the feelings are mutual. Then one day Belle is done with them dancing around each other and takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rumbelle fic. I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think!  
> English isn't my native language, so please don't judge too hard :)
> 
> xx

A knock on his door was followed by a voice. 'Mr. Gold?'  
A sound he never could get tired of and followed him in his dreams. Belle French. His assistant for over a year now, which was longer than all his previous assistants. And God how he never wanted to let her go. But of course she could never learn that truth. If she would, she would run straight to the exit doors and never return.  
He wouldn't blame her though. Who would ever want to be with the 'beast', as everyone called him in the office. No, he would gladly just take the moments they had on working hours and love her from afar. That way she would stay a little longer, if she wasn't already done with him.

'Come in.' He finally answered.  
He had to admit he was softer with her than with any other employee. But how could he not be? Just the way her smile lit up the whole room had him weak. And that's exactly what happened when she stepped through the door.  
  
Pretending as if he was busy reading a contract, while in truth he had been thinking of her for the past few hours, he waited for her until she stood at his desk.  
'What is it?'  
That wasn't nearly his grumpy voice he normally used, but it had to do.  
'I have the contracts you asked for.'  
That sweet accent. It was going to be the death of him.  
'Ah yes, just put them on my desk.'  
  
Only now he looked up and oh how he wished he hadn't done that. Her outfits always made his mouth dry. She was wearing a tight blue dress that matched her eyes and it perfectly accentuated her feminine curves. And the moment she put the papers on his desk, he got a good look into her cleavage. Like he expected, it had the familiar effect and all his blood went straight to his groin.  
Surely she didn't need to bow over his desk like _that_ to put down papers?  
She looked up right that moment and he felt his face turning red when they locked eyes.  
'Do you need anything else Mr. Gold?'  
Was it just him or was that tone really seductive? And.. was that a smile? Probably just him.  
'No, no I'm good. You ah.. you can leave.'  
'Are you sure?'  
She circled around the desk and came standing behind his chair. He swallowed hard.  
'I can do anything you want me to do. After all..'  
Her hands came resting on his shoulders, massaging them. _Bloody hell._  
'I am you assistant.'  
Her mouth was next to his ear, her breath hot against his skin. Fuck. There was no way she hadn't seen the obvious bulge in his pants now. He tried to say something back, but his ability to speak was gone. Then her hands slid lower and caressed his chest.  
'I'm fine, really.' Freaking finally. Though his voice didn't sound stern, at least it was something. What the hell was going on?  
'You seem tense Mr. Gold.'  
Her hands went from his chest, down his arms and his eyes fluttered close.  
'Now what can I do to help you relieve some of that tension, hmm?'  
_Let me take you right now on the desk, that would do it._

Her hands were still sliding up and down his arms. And God how good that felt, her touch. But of course she was just trying to be nice or she wanted something, like everyone wanted something from him. But not his Belle, never. Though he would gladly give her the world. But if that wasn't it, what could it be? She occasionally touched him yes, but those were just friendly, like touching his arm when they were in a conversation. Never like.. like this.

'I just slept poorly, that's all.' He answered.  
She stopped caressing him, a sigh escaping her. Next she was walking away from him, towards the door. Fuck he messed it up. But when he wanted to call her back it hit him that she was locking the door instead of opening it. What was she doing?  
'Quit the act Nick.'  
He stirred. That was the first time she called him by his first name. And oh how he wanted her to say it more. How he wanted to make her scream it.

Belle started to walk towards him again, and only stopped when she stood in front of him.  
'Act?'  
'Just.. let go.'

He swallowed hard again. Her eyes roamed his face, as if she was reading him. Then suddenly she placed her knees on either sides of his legs and she was sitting on his lap. He didn't miss how the end of her dress rode up her legs. Her hands found the nape of his neck, playing with his hair there.  
'I'm going to say this once Nick. Because I'm done dropping all these huge hints and you never taking them.'  
All he could do was nod at that. Not able to speak.  
'I. Want. You.'  
She brought her face closer. Her lips ghosting over his, but never touching. Their eyes stayed locked.  
'And I know you want me too.'  
She didn't know the half of it.  
'You.. you want me?'  
'The moment I started working here.'  
_Wait what?_  
'And since you're stubborn enough not to see it, I guess I just have to show you how much.'  
And before he could response, her lips were on his.  
  
When he finally registered what was happening, he kissed her back. All the urgency in it from the past year. She was on his lap. Wanting him. Damn this woman.  
His hands found her hips. Her tongue darted out against his lips, his mouth opening and welcoming her. God she tasted good. The kiss was sweet and searching at first, but soon it grew to lust and want, their tongues battling for dominance. She pressed her upper body against him, but he needed more. He needed her skin against his, to feel every bit of her.  
Apparently she had the same idea because her hands found his tie and loosened it, throwing it somewhere in the room. Her mouth moved from his to his jawline. Planting kisses and little bites there. A growl escaped him, his hands moving to the back of her dress finding the zipper there. When he finally got it loose, she moved back from his throat, facing him. Her eyes were dark from desire and it was all he could do not to rip that dress from her body and take her then and there. She stood up and got out of the dress, letting it pool around her.  
'God Belle, you're so beautiful.'  
A smiled curled up at the corners of her mouth and her cheeks got a touch of pink. Then she bit her lip. Fuck. His groin was painfully straining against his pants, his body had way too intense reactions when it came to her.  
  
Her hands went behind her back, loosening her bra. And the moment it landed on the floor, he rose up and crashed his lips on hers again. Trapping her against his desk in the process.  
She moaned when his right hand found her left breast, which fitted absolutely perfect. Her head fell back, which gave him perfect access to her throat, biting it and then softening the place with his tongue.  
'Nick..' She breathed.  
'I know sweetheart.'  
Her hands were tugging at his hair. Which he took as a sign and started lavishing her already hard nipples. He took one of the nipples between his lips, sucking it and scraping his teeth over the bud. His left hand caressed her other breast while his right moved downwards to her panties. A whimper escaped her when he pushed the fabric away and caressed her folds.  
'Gods Belle you're soaking.'  
  
He needed better access. His hand left her folds, which got a sound of protest from Belle, and shoved all the stuff on his desk on the floor. Work could be damned.  
She squealed when he lifted her on the desk, followed by a chuckle. But the sounds stopped when he removed her panties and dipped his finger between her folds, spreading the wetness around her core. A moan escaped her and she fell back against his desk, which resulted in a beautiful sight of her being at his mercy. He grabbed his chair from behind and sat himself on it so he was on eye level with her folds. His hands steadied her hips and caressed her skin, while he nuzzled his nose in her nest of curls. She arched her back at the contact and gave a hum of approval.  
'You smell so good.'  
'Please Nick.'  
A smile tugged at the corner of his lip. How often he had dreamed of this, and now she was here, letting him touch her.

She placed her ankles behind his back, urging him closer. He parted her folds and darted out his tongue, experiencing the first taste of her. He did all that he could not to come undone in that moment and a groan escaped him. He thrust his tongue inside her, bringing one hand to circle her clit with is thumb. He was earned with beautiful sounds from Belle. She brought one hand to her mouth to muffle them, which probably was best with people working on the other side of the door. It was a shame he couldn't send them all home since he was busy devouring Belle. Not that he was complaining.  
  
He brought more pressure to her clit and it didn't take that long until she broke apart with a muffled cry and his name on her lips. He drank down every bit of her orgasm, proud that he got her there.  
She lay there motionless for a while, with a satisfied smile on her lips. He bowed over her, kissing her stomach upwards until he reached her lips. She opened her mouth and whimpered when she tasted herself.  
  
Her fingers started tugging at his shirt.  
'Why the hell are you still dressed?'  
He chuckled. 'Impatient, are we?'  
'Yes, I need to feel you in me. I've waited long enough. Now, Off.' She ordered.  
God, this woman was really going to be the death of him.  
  
She sat up, leaning on her elbows, while he undressed himself. He never had a woman watching him like that, like she wanted to eat him alive any moment. Her tongue wetting her lips, as if she was planning how to devour him.  
Once he was fully naked in front of her she crooked her finger for him to come closer.   
'Beautiful.' She whispered, and kissed him. It felt so good. To have someone thinking about him that way, even though he would never believe it himself.  
  
He felt her little fingers wrap themselves around his cock, stroking it. He growled at the contact.  
'Belle, I.. I wont last.'  
'Ssh.. That's okay.'  
She pulled him on top of the desk, turning a bit so they could fully lay on it with her under him. He thanked his lucky stars that it was a desk made for.. well not things like this but it was stable enough to hold them.  
  
She stroked his chest, locking eyes with him. A little smile tugging at her lips and her eyes were sparkling. He never wanted this moment to end.  
'You don't know how often I thought about this. About you.' She whispered, a blush covering her cheeks. He touched her lower lip with his thumb as a warm feeling spread through his body at her words.  
'I'm so sorry I didn't see it. We wasted so much time.'  
'Then there's only one thing to do.'  
He looked at her questionably. Her hands finding their place in his hair again, a seductive smile forming at her lips.  
'We just have to make up for all that lost time.'  
She pulled his head down and kissed him deep. Then her hand moved to his aching cock again, teasing it by spreading the fluid that was dripping from it. She lined them up, mingling their fluids in the process. He groaned at the contact and pushed himself up on his elbows so that he could look at her the moment he slid inside her. Her eyes fluttered close, her back arching a bit.  
The sensation was nothing like he expected. It felt as if they were made for each other, as if he was finally home.  
Her legs wrapped around his back so he could push in deeper. She was so hot around his cock.  
'God Nick, you feel so good.' She whimpered.  
  
He waited for her to adjust before he started slipping almost entirely out of her and thrusting back in. She pulled him down and crashed their lips together so he could swallow her beautiful sounds.  
After a few thrusts they found a perfect rhythm. Belle squealing underneath him, scraping her nails over his back.  
'Fuck Nick, don't stop.'  
  
They were a mess of tangled limps, their bodies slapping against each other.  
'My beautiful Belle.' He whispered, planting kisses on her neck.  
His thrusts became harder and he started kneading her breast, bringing her closer to her peak.  
'I'm so close.' She breathed.  
He needed her to come first as he was so close himself. He slid a hand between them and started rubbing her clit at which Belle started pleading.  
'Come for me my Belle.'  
He then squeezed the bundle of nerves and she broke apart with a scream. He couldn't care less if anyone heard her. When he felt her walls clenching around him he couldn't hold back any longer and followed her, spilling himself inside her. He fell on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths.  
  
Belle got back to earth sooner as he felt her stroking his sweaty hair, planting kisses on his face. He realized with a shock that he was lying with his full weight on top of her and quickly forced himself off the desk and onto his chair.  
'Are you alright?' He asked, his doubt creeping in.  
Belle stood up herself and sat down on his lap, resting her forehead against his. He gladly took her in his arms.  
'That was amazing Nick. Though, now I know what it's like with you, I might need more.'  
He groaned.  
'I take that as a yes then.' She giggled.  
'Yes Belle, Gods yes.'  
'Good because I need to get back to work, as do you.'  
He pulled her closer at that, nuzzling his nose in her hair.  
'I'm your boss. I say that it's okay if you stayed a few minutes longer.'  
'But if we finish work now, you can come sooner to my place where we can continue this in a much more private surrounding.' Her breath was hot as she whispered it into his ear.  
With a surprised look he faced her.  
'You.. you want me to come over? To your home?'  
He saw a flash of doubt in her eyes.  
'Only if you want to. I just thought..'  
He shushed her with a fierce kiss.  
  
'Of course I want to Belle.'  
Relieve covered her face and her beautiful smile came back. He could never get enough of it, of her.  
She hopped off his lap and started dressing again, the loss of contact making him pout at her and she laughed.  
'Stop that you puppy. It's not as if you won't see me anymore today.' She kissed his nose and then made her leave.

\--

When Nick put on his jacket to complete his outfit again, he put his hand in his pocket. His fingers touched something that felt like fabric. He pulled it out and a smile crooked at his lips at the sight of the black panties he was holding. _That little minx._


End file.
